


What Brings you Here?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Bat pays the Cat a visit about her prying into matters that don't concern her.





	What Brings you Here?

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This should have technically been part three but I missed when I uploaded part four as part three.

What Brings you here?

“So what brings you out here to my part of town Bat,” she said as she turned to face him. “Now that the goon hired by those pimps is in jail things are actually quiet for once.” She could tell by the way he was standing that this wasn’t a friendly visit.

“I know you were the one behind the break in and assault that got him caught.” He said in a tone that meant he wasn’t actually here to talk about that. “You were fortunate that he had all those files open on his computer unless you’ve been taking night classes.” She realized he knew she’d had help and was fishing.

“Well a girl’s got to have skills to fall back on so I like to keep learning,” she said giving him a once over. “So is this a fun visit or a your a criminal I should haul you in and have you locked up visit.” She then winked suggestively. “Or my favorite the ones that are a bit of both.”

“No games Cat,” he said his tone blank which meant he was furious there was no pretext of righteous anger just emotional constipation on display. “Whatever reason your prying into what happened with the failure it ends now.” So he was calling the poor boy a failure well she supposed it beat criminal which is what she had suspected he might call him.

“I was just curious it isn’t like you to trade in models so quickly.” She knew he would be pissed at how flippant she was being but it was the best defense. “I just wanted to satisfy my curiosity and now that I have I don’t have any reason to pry any more.”

“Remember what they say about cats and curiosity,” he said and she had to roll her eyes. That was not one of his better dramatic lines. He began to walk away then she considered chasing after him but decided against it. She would let the matter rest for now but once she knew he was busy with something else she was going to pay Tim Drake a visit.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
